To date known devices for production of nanofibres from polymer solution through electrostatic spinning, which comprise rotatably mounted spinning electrode of elongated shape, are for example disclosed in WO 2005/024101 A1. The device comprises the spinning electrode in the shape of a cylinder, which rotates around its main axis and by lower section of its surface it soaks into the polymer solution. The polymer solution is by a surface of the cylinder carried into the electric field between the spinning and the collecting electrode, where are created nanofibres, which are carried towards the collecting electrode and in front of it they deposit on a substrate material. This device is very well capable of production of nanofibres from water polymer solutions, nevertheless the layer of nanofibres applied on the substrate material is not uniformly spread along the whole length of the spinning electrode.
DE 101 36 255 B4 discloses a device for production of fibres from polymer solution or polymer melt, which comprises at least two spinning electrode mechanisms, each of them formed by a system of parallel wires mounted on pair of continuous belts embraced around two guiding cylinders, which are positioned one above another, while the lower guiding cylinder extends into the polymer solution or polymer melt. Between these two spinning electrode mechanisms a textile is passed as a counter electrode, while the spinning electrode mechanisms simultaneously create coating both on face side as well as backside of the textile.
The spinning electrode is together with the counter electrode, which is formed by an electrically conductive circulating belt, connected to a source of high voltage. Polymer solution or polymer melt is carried by means of wires into electric field between the spinning electrode and the counter electrode, where from the polymer solution or polymer melt are produced fibres, which are carried towards the counter electrode and land on the textile positioned on the counter electrode. A long time of staying of polymer solution or polymer melt in the electric field represents a disadvantage, because the polymer solution as well as the polymer melt are subject to ageing quite quickly, and changes its properties during the spinning process, which results also in changes of parameters of produced fibres, especially of their diameter. Another disadvantage is mounting of wires of the spinning electrode on a pair of endless belts, which are either electrically conducting and influence the electric field created between the spinning electrode and the counter electrode very negatively, or they are electrically non-conducting and high voltage is supplied to wires of spinning electrodes, in preference to one up to three wires, by means of sliding contacts, which makes the spinning device uselessly complicated.
WO 2008/028428 discloses a rotary spinning electrode of elongated shape for device for production of nanofibres through electrostatic spinning of polymer solutions, which comprises a pair of end faces between which there are mounted spinning members formed by wire, which are distributed evenly around the circumference and parallel with axis of rotation of the rotary spinning electrode. The end faces are made of electrically non-conducting material and all the spinning members are mutually connected in electrically conductive manner.
Though the spinning members mounted parallel with axis of rotation of the rotary spinning electrode ensure good conditions for spinning in electric field, nevertheless upon their exit from solution or melt of polymer, the polymer solution or polymer melt is splashed, especially at lengths of electrodes above 0.5 m, due to surface tension of polymer solution or melt, because the whole length of the spinning member emerges above the solution level in one moment.
The goal of the invention is to preserve good conditions for spinning and to eliminate the splashing upon exiting the spinning member from solution or melt of polymer.